Code Geass Angels and Demons
by Jarm957
Summary: It has been 10 years since the Zero Requiem, and the world is in peace, but remnants of the forgotten geass order are plotting there revenge and the only one who can save the world is Immortal named Lelouch and his new Knight named Renya, my R3 story
1. The Day the Demon Returned

**Code Geass Angels and Demons**

**Chapter 1 **– **The Day the Demon Returned**

**

* * *

**

**2018 a.t.b – Chinese Federation outside the Geass Order City**

Two young boys both identical in appearance black hair, amethyst color eyes, dressed in the normal clothing of Geass Order children, a pink top and a back undershirt and black shorts, the only difference is one was a little shorter than the other. They sat there in the silence of the desert finally the shorter one spoke up.

"Big brother there dead, there all dead"

The taller one looked into the shorter boys eyes, and responded "Yea Nero there dead but were not and that is all that matters"

"But what are we going to do where are we going to go" the shorter one asked

"I don't know little brother but I think we should seek out C.C." the taller one said

"The one who gave you your name?" the younger one asked even thought he already knew the answer

"Yea"

"But brother where is she?"

"I am not sure, but there is no use staying here, ready to go?"

"I guess"

So the two boys set off in search of C.C. the immortal witch and former leader of the Geass order.

* * *

**2028 a.t.b - United States of Australia (USA) government building**

The bodyguards of the USA's president fell down to the floor after committing suicide, in front of them was a young man who looked to be around the age of 20 he had black hair and amethyst color eyes, he wore what looked like a purple variant of the Black Knights uniform and his right hand bore a black glove, his left eye glowed with the freighting power of geass

The president of the USA, who was standing there in horror of the blood on the ground of his office finally managed to speak "Y-your him aren't you Lelouch the Demon Emperor, but that's impossible your dead?"

The young man smiled and responded to the mans accusation "I am not him but I am good friends with him, and he is defiantly not dead"

"W-what?" but that was all he got to say before geass took over

"Die!" then the president picked up a gun from one of the deceased bodyguards and shot himself in the head

"Well it seems all the tasks at hand have been cleared haven't they Renya?" said a teenager behind Renya who looked identical to him except he was wearing the outfit of the leader of the Black Knights, Zero.

"It would seem so Zero" Renya replies with a sarcastic tone

Zero then walked in front of Renya and looked down toward the lifeless corpse of the former president "Well with him dead and the military under our control it seems that USA will now become the United States of Zero!" Zero said with dramatic flare.

Then a man walked into the room he had spiky purple hair and crimson eyes, he wore a sleeveless purple variant of the Black Knights uniform and he had a cell phone to his ear

"Hey Lelouch C.C. wanted me to tell you that you better be home for dinner"

"Shin you tell her that I am trying to conquer a country and that I will be home when I am done"

Shin then repeated what Lelouch said in to the phone, "C.C. says that if you are not home in half an hour then your sleeping on the couch"

"Damn witch" Lelouch grumbled under his breath, "Fine then, Renya you finish up things here I have to go and eat dinner"

Shin then walked up to Renya as Lelouch walked out. " Renya you have known C.C. and Lelouch a lot longer than I have, so why does he always listen to what C.C. says?"

"Hmm well I guess its because she saved his life"

"She did? Why did never here about this?"

"Well its not something anyone can explain"

"Then how do you know about it?"

"Because C.C. saved me just like Lelouch saved you"

"Oh I get it now"

* * *

**2028 a.t.b 2 weeks later - United Federation of Nations Meeting Hall (United States of China)**

In side the meeting hall the Empress of the Unites States of China (USC) and its representative Tianzi Jiang Lihua, the Empress of United States of Britannia (USB) and its representative Nunnally vi Britannia and the Prime minister of Unites States of Japan (USJ) and its representative Kaguya Sumeragi where happily chatting away waiting for this months UFN meeting to commence

"Kaguya what is this meeting about anyway I was not able to go over the report before coming here" Nunnally asked.

"Apparently the USA has had a problem with a terrorists recently so they re going to be requesting the aid of the Black Knights"

Nunnally then turned her head to the left to see Zero and Li Xingke talking to the side of the room. "So that is why Zero and Li came to the meeting"

"That is correct" Kaguya chirped in her normal happy self

"But why has the meeting not stared?" Tianzi asked

Kaguya answered again "That is because the USA representative is not here yet"

"Well that's rude especially since they are the ones with the problem" Tianzi pouted

Then the doors to the UFN hall opened, everyone turned expecting to see the very late USA representative, but instead everyone was met with Zero, accompanying him were 2 men in purple variants of the Black Knights uniform and each wearing the standard Black Knights mask, the one to the right of Zero wore a black glove on his right hand and the one to the right had no sleeves on his uniform.

Everyone was confused at this since Zero had arrived earlier, Then 'Zero' spoke "hello UFN Council I am here to warn you of a great evil that will be rising soon, he is the last of the old Britannia from the time of Charles zi Britannia, he is a dangerous man, he more egocentric than Charles zi Britannia, more charismatic than Schneizel el Britannia, more ruthless than Cornelia li Britannia and more intelligent than Lelouhe vi Britannia"

The UFN council sat there fro a few seconds trying to digest what they heard, then it was Li Xingke who spoke up "why should we listen to someone who makes a mockery of our military leader Zero by wearing his garb!"

"How do you know that I am not the real Zero"

This time Zero (Suzaku) spoke up "Of course I am the real Zero"

"Prove it" 'Zero Challenged

This time there was no rebuttal everything just remained silent

Then Nunnally spoke up "You say that he is not the real Zero, but can you prove that you are the real Zero?"

"Yes, but before I do that you must all promise not me two things, the first is that you will not shoot me, and the second is you will listen to what I have to say"

"Fine" the UFN council agreed in unison

'Zero then removed his mask revealing the face of the deceased emperor Lelouche vi Britannia, the room was filled with a almost scary silence, then Nunnally managed to speak "Big brother" then Suzaku spoke "Lelouche is that really you?"

"Yes it is my friend, and I have returned to change everything"

* * *

**Meanwhile on bored the Avalon Class Ship the Dominion that was docked outside**

C.C. was lounging around in her quarters when she heard a knock on the door

"Come in" She called

A little boy with shoulder length green hair, wand amethyst color eyes, he looked to around 9 years old. He was dressed in a navy blue shirt and navy blue shorts. He walked over to C.C. and took a seat next to her no the coach and grabbed a slice of pizza, and stared to eat it.

After he finished chewing his first bite he looked C.C. in the eyes and spoke "Mom I am going to go into town for a little bit, send Shin to pick me up in about 2 hours OK"

C.C. gave her supposed son a stern look "You better not cause any trouble you hear me Tenshi Lamperouge"

"Yes mommy" he replied happily and walked off eating his pizza.

* * *

**Back at the United Federation of Nations Meeting Hall**

The council was dumbfounded, this man no this demon had been dead for 10 years and he suddenly shows back here warning them of some danger, it didn't make any sense.

Then a gunshot was heard and it broke them all out of there trance, they saw Lelouch lying in a pool of blood a bullet through his chest and the United States of Korea's Representative Dae-Ho holding the gun.

Kaguya then got angry "Dea-Ho what was that about?"

"I was slaying a demon" Dea-Ho said with a monotone voice

While Kaguya tried to arguer that there was no need to shot him at the moment, Nunnally just sat there not making a sound but tears rolled down her eyes for this was the 2nd time she saw her brother die, Tianzi looked sympathetically at her friend. Susaku was shaking with anger, he was angry at Leluoch for living and almost ruining the Zero Requiem, he was mad at Dea-Ho for killing him and not allowing them to find out about this great evil, but mostly he was mad at himself for just standing there.

Then everyone heard a laugh and they saw Lelouch's corpse laughing then it stood up.

"Wow I don't know how C.C. get used to dying and coming back it hurts like hell, and didn't you guys promise not to kill me, well you are politicians so I should have known you were lying, now were did we leave off?"

Once again the UFN council had nothing to say, then it was Li Xingke who spoke up "If you think we will listen to you then dying a few times must have driven you insane", he then pulled out his sword and changed at him but the man on Lelouch's right pulled out a knife and jumped in front of Lelouch and parried the blow.

Lelouch then smirked "N1, R1 it looks like our welcome is worn out" he then threw a smoke bomb on the lfoor, and when the smoke cleared they were gone.

* * *

**Back on the Dominion**

Lelouch, N1, and R1 got into the ship and stared up the launch. Leloche looked over to N1, and R1 and spoke "Renya, Shin we will most likely getting some pressures get you knightmares ready"

They then ran to the Knightmare hanger, and boarded there Knightmares. Renya's Knightmare looks identical to the Gurren S.I.E.T.E.N except it was all black with red eyes and its claw was on its left hand (Claw is still silver). Shin's Knightmare was identical to the Moredred except it was a purple.

"Shin Yamamoto in Abaddon launching"

"Renya vi Britannia in Yami launching"

* * *

**Author Notes: OK so this is my R3 Story, it will be a decent sized story, I have spent a good 6-8 mouths preparing for this story i have it planed from start to finish.**

**So anyone a bit surprises that Lelouch had a kid with C.C. , yes well you will see that even though his name is Angel he can be more of a demon than Lelouch .**

**Oh and just so everyone is on the same page Ren****ya is not the Renya from Shinkirou no Renya but he is named after him**

**Also what are your guys general opinion, your thoughts and such, **

**Pleases review  
**


	2. The Demons Take Flight

**Author Note:** **Ok so i am very sorry for the long delay of this chapter, i could list the reasons that it i was not able to get this out sooner but that would end up being about a page long so i will just say i am sorry and hopefully the next chapter will take a lot less time, also for information on the Knightmares see the specs at the bottom and the Author Note at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Demons Take Flight**

**At USC Black Knights Base**

Li Xingke, Zero, Zhou Xianglin, and Hong Gu, were all in the conferences room debating over weather to go attack Lelouch, well actually Zero was arguing that they should not and the rest were trying to convince him otherwise

"Look we don't know his intentions and he seemed to have a warning for us, I think we should try to get in contact with him instead of just attacking him!" Zero argued

"We cant deal cooperate with a demon like him" Hong Gu countered

"Look he has committed to many crimes and has told to many lies to believe in him, even if he was once Zero" Li Xingke concluded, and to this Zero could not argue, he just hoped that Lelouch knows what he is doing.

Hong Gu then announced on the intercom for all Knightmare pilots to bored there Knightmares.

Li Xingke then looked at Zero "Zero if you will permit it I would like to lead the attack"

"Do what you want" Zero grumbled

**Meanwhile outside of the ****Dominion **

Renya, and Shin were in there Knightmares that had landed on the Dominion to protect it.

"So Renya why did we even go to the UFN meeting I mean Lelouch probably knew this was going to happen"

"I am sure he did" Renya said sarcastically

"Ok so why did we go?"

"I guess even if there was only a 1% chance of avoiding the conflict that will arise he had to try it out it, even if it meant losing the element of surprise"

"I guess, not that it really maters with the Abaddon I can beat any opponent!" Shin exclaimed proudly

Renya laughed, "Well I heard the Knights of Zero are nothing to laugh at"

"Whatever, it's not like they will be able to match my Geass, the only 2 we really need to worry about are the Knight of Orange, the Knight of Red and the Knight of Black himself. The Knight of Orange and the Knight of Red will surly join our side once we talk to them, and who knows maybe we will even get the Knight of Black on out side as well." Renya was about to comment on that but ne noticed that 23 Knightmares were approaching, 22 Sher Zi models, which were the mass production model of the Shen Hu and leading them, was China's newest Knightmare frame Shen Long piloted by the Knight of Blue Li Xingke.

"Well Shin looks like your going to get to show of today"

Shin laughed, "Looks like it, hm how about a little bet?"

"What's the bet?" Renya asked intrigued by his offer

"Whoever takes out the most Knightmares wins and the loser has to eat Cecil's cooking"

"Your on" then Renya flew his Knightmare into the oncoming horde of Knightmares

"Hey no fair you got a head start" Shin wined

"Not my problem" Renya answered

The Abadoon charged as well, Shin pulled out his Master Vibration Axe (MVA) and sliced one of the Sher Zi's in half "One for me" Shin called out

But instead of responding Renya answered by blasting the Yami's left hand Negative Wave emitter at one of the upcoming Sher Zi's causing the Sher Zi to explode in a spray of negative energy infecting the other Sher Zi's around it, in total he destroyed 10 Sher Zi units

"That's ten for me," Renya answered smugly

"Quit be showing off" Shine complained

Then Shin fired his Stark Hardon Cannon at the Sher Zi's around him destroying 8 of them.

"I am still in the lead," Renya mocked.

While they continued their competition Li Xingke was in awe of what he could only describe as a massacre. Theses two unknown Knightmares were completely obliterating his own personal squad, the best Knightamre pilots from the USC.

"Li have times of peace made you weak, were is China's Blue Tiger, because he is not here," Hong Gu yelled at him over the communicator

'He's right I am the Divine Blade of the Empress he would not loses to the like of them' Xingke said in his head

"Your right Hong, thank you" Xingke then charged with the Shen Long at the Purple Fame Abadoon.

"Well that's 11 for me and 11 for you, all that is left is the Knight of Blue" Shin said in a competitive tone

"So that means whoever can take out the Blue tiger wins?" Renya asked rhetorically

"It seems tha-" but a Slash Harken coming at him cut him off, Shin parried the attack with his MVA.

Shin then charged at the Shen Long and swung his MVA at it But Li countered with the MVS in his right hand and sliced the Abaddon's legs off, and moved backward.

"You Bastard" Shin screamed as he swung down his MVA with Geass flaring in his left eye.

Xingke tried to block with his right MVS but his MSV was shattered underneath the abnormal strength of the MVA, luckily Xingke was able to move to side enough so that only his right arm was destroyed.

But as he prepared to counter attack he felt his Knightmare get griped by the cockpit and the everything went black.

"Looks like I win Shin"

"No fair you did a sneak attack"

"Not my problem, anyway we should head back to the ship so we can prepare your meal"

Shin grimaced "Yea ok"

**Back at the USC Black Knights Base**

Zero, Zhou Xianglin, and Hong Gu were speechless at what they had just witnessed not only had thoeses 2 Knightmares completely obliterated there forces but they killed Li Xingke the Blue Tiger of China one of the 7 Knights of Zero.

"Li h-he's dead" Zhou stuttered

"Who will tell the empress" Hong Gu asked

"I will" Zero answered, he then left the viewing room and went to the Empress quarters, he knocked on the door and the empress told him to come in. Inside the room was Kaguya, empress Nunnally and empress Tianzi were sitting there talking

Tianzi turned to Zero "What is it Zero?"

"Empress I am sorry to inform you that Li Xingke has, um died in battle"

"W-what" Tianzi stuttered?

"He was killed by enemy Knightmares along with the rest of his unit"

"Li h-he can't be d-dead, n-no, NOOOO!" She screamed as tears ran down her eyes, her friends tried to console her as Zero walked out

'Lelouch why, what is the point of all this bloodshed' Zero thought angrily to himself

**Onboard the ****Dominion in the hanger bay**

Lloyd was yelling franticly at Shin about how he destroyed damaged his perfect Knightmare Frame

"Hush Lloyd" C.C said as she waked into the hanger.

Shin I need you to take a shuttle and go pick up Tenshi, he is somewhere in the city" C.C ordered

"Sure, yes of course" Shin replied a little too enthusiastically

C.C raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm

"He is just trying to avoid making good on our bet" Renya replied as if reading C.C's mind

"Oh I see, well Shin hurry up and go so you can make good on your bet" C.C said not really caring to much

"Fine" Shin grumbled as he was heading towards a Transport Ship

**In Luoyang Capital of the USC**

Tenshi was walking on the sidewalk when he spotted a young girl with long pink hair and aqua blue eyes that looked about his age, she was wearing a white sleeveless dress and white sandels

"Hey there" Tenshi called out to the girl

"Oh hello there" the girl replied

"I'm Tenshi what is your name?"

"Oh I am Euphy li Britannia" she replied sweetly

"Oh your highness pardon me for my formal introduction, I was not aware I was talking to a princes of Britannia" Tenshi said while giving a bow.

"That is ok I actually would prefer it if you were not so formal"

"Ok then, Euphy, what brings you to the USC?

My mother is here on business, something to do with a terrorist attacks in the USA, I was supposed to stay in my room in the hotel we were staying at but I was able to escape through the window" Euphy said with some excitement in her voice

"I see, well as a gentleman I cannot allow a beautiful girl such as yourself wander around unescorted. So allow me to escorted out throughout the city," Tenshi said while holding out his hand for her to take

"Well I think that would be great, thank you Mr. Tenshi" Euphy said while grabbing his hand.

"No thank you" he said with Geass flaring in his left eye.

Euphy and Tenshi walked though the City looking at all the different things in China. Then Euphy asked Tenshi a question

"Mr. Tenshi, I was wondering what brings you to the USC?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her

"Well obviously you are Britannia, so I would assume you do not live here"

"Well you are correct there my dear Euphy I do not live here, my father and mother are hear on business"

"Just as I thought, well then if you're from Britannia maybe we could play at the palace when we both return?"

"Yes, I would like that" Tenshi said with a soft smile

As they continued to walk they cut in through a ally to get to there next destination, then a man called out to them in a Chinese accents "No move"

They both turned around see a bald Chinese man with a gun in his hand. "No move or you will die," he said in broken Britannia

"_Hey mister I was wondering do you know who we are?_" Tenshi asked

"_You I don't know but your little friend here is princess Euphemia II, she would get me a very nice ransom"_

"_I see"_ Tenshi proceed to preformed front flip and kick the un out of the mans hand, after landing on the ground he punched the man I the groin, and did a sweep kick, he then picked up the gun that was on the floor and pointed it at the man's head.

"_What are y-you"_ the man stuttered

"_I am a Demon"_ Tenshi then pulled the trigger killing the man.

Tenshi and Euphy proceed to walk around a little more but the atmosphere was completely different, Euphy was a little scared of Tenshi now.

"U-m where did you learn to do that? Euphy asked nervously

I taught myself," Tenshi answered in monotone

Euphy's eyes widened but before she could say another word she heard a voice

"Euphy!" They both turned around to see Princess consort and former Leader of the Glaston Knights Guilford li Britannia and Euphys father; he was wearing a suit and tie.

"Daddy!" Euphy exclaimed shen then hugged he father.

"What have I told you about running off by yourself" he scolded his daughter

"Sorry, but look I made a new friend!" she exclaimed excitedly while pointing at Tenshi

"Hello your Highness my name is Tenshi Lamprouge it is a pleasure to meet you" Tenshi said while bowing

"Lamprouge?" Guilford asked

"Yes is there a problem with my sure name?" Tenshi asked a little worried

"Um no it's nothing, well I must thank you for playing with my daughter today"

"No thanks necessary your Highness it was my pleasure" Tenshi said with a bow

"Tenshi!" Shin called out while jogging over to him

"Oh I have to go home already?" Tenshi asked the now causally dressed Shin who was wearing a air of black jeans, black T-shit with a leather Jacket over it.

"Yea Cera, told me to bring you home." Shin said in a bored tone

"I see well this is goodbye your Highness" Tenshi then bowed and turned to walk off then Guilford told him to wait.

"Yes" Shin answered

"Well you see I have noticed that my daughter has taken a liking to young Tenshi so I was wondering if I could have a phone number so that I could arrange a um meeting in which they could play" Guilford responded with a little awkwardness

"Ok, I'll give you my number"

"So you are…"

"I am Shin Takahash, Lord Tenshi's Bodyguard"

"I see, well then I hope to see you and Tenshi again in the near future." Guilford responded.

"Likewise, alright Tenshi lets get going." Shin said

As Shin and Tenshi were walking away Shin asked, "So how about we go out somewhere to eat or maybe see a movie?"

"No, you have to get back to the ship to receive your punishment, now what was it again, ah that's right it was eating Cecil's cooking"

"You know I hate your Geass" Shin complained

"Yes most people do"

Shin and Tenshi then got aboard the shuttle and headed back to the Dominion.

**Horai Island Black Knights HQ**

The Knight of Red Kallen Kozuki was walking to the conference room; Zero had called for a meeting with all the High-ranking Black Knights. When she went in the room she spotted The Knight of White Gion Weinberg and The Knight of Pink Anay Alstreim sitting down.

Kallen Kozuki age 28 known as the Black Knights ace, and the Devils Right Hand. Before the Reformation of the Zero squad she was its captain and the most trusted solider of Zero. after the Reformation she gained the tittle Knight of Red.

Gion Weinberg age 27 the former Knight of 3 of the Britannia military joined the Black Knights after Britannia officially joined the UFN. He quickly rose thought the ranks and was eventually able to become part of the Zero squad. And in turn was named Knight of White when the Zero Guard was reformed into the 7 Knights of Zero the elite fighting force lead by Zero himself.

Anya Alstiem age 25 the former Knight of Six did not join the Black Knights as soon as Britannia joined the UFN she instead worked on an Orange farm with her new legal Guardian Jeremiah Gottwald. But when Jeremiah himself rejoined the Black Knights as a member of the Zero Guard she fallowed in tow, and was named Knight of Pink during the reformation of the Zero Guard

"Hey guys" Kallen said as she sat next to Gion

"Hey Kallen how are you doing?" Gino asked enthusiastically

"I'm fine, so do you know what this meeting is about?"

"Nope not a clue, Anya do you know?"

Anya just shook her head.

Then the other 2 Knights of Zero that were at Head Quarters walked into the room. There was the Knight of Orange Jeremiah Gottwald, and the Knight of Green Avril Blanc. Avril took a seat next to Kallen and Jeremiah next to Avril.

Jeremiah Gottwald age 39 was a former member of the Royal Guard of the 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia lived on and ran a Orange Ranch with his adopted daughter Anya, he then received a request from Zero to rejoin the black Knights as a member of the Zero Guard. He accepted the job and was named Knight of Orange during the reformation.

Avril Blanc age 28 was a solider in the EU military and is famous for leading her troops to victory in the battle of the Nile and is even more famous for being the only EU Knightmare Pilot to survive against Britannia's White Death, in head to head combat. She gained the nick name The Golden Hope of France due to her Golden Panzer-Hummel though some of the other EU solders liked to believe it was because of her Golden Hair and unusual Golden Eyes. When France joined the UFN as the United State of France she joined the Black Knights and quickly worked her way into the Zero Guard, during the reformation she was given the Title Knight of Green

Kallen then turned to Avril "Avril do you know why this meeting was called?"

"Not a clue, sorry Kal" Avril answered

"How about you Jeremiah, do you know?" Kallen asked

"No I do not," Jeremiah answered.

Then the rest of the Black Knight heads walked into the meeting room. There was Kaname Ohgi, Shinichirō Tamaki, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Yoshitaka Minami, Kento Sugiyama,and Nagisa Chiba

All the member took there seats then 6 of the Video screen turned on revealing the faces of Kaguya Sumeragi, Nunnally vi Britannia, Hong Gu, Zhou Xianglin, and Zero.

Zero then spoke "Now that we are all here let us get this meeting underway"

But before Zero could get another word out Kallen interjected "Wait General Commander Li is not here yet"

Zhou, Hong, Nunnaly, and Kaguyas faces gained a sorrowful expression.

Zero then spoke "I am sadden to inform you all that Li and his entire squad was wiped out"

"What!" The whole room said in unison

"Yes Li is dead he and his entire squad were wiped out by 2 unidentified Knightmares severing under…" but Zero did not finish sentence

"Under who?" Tamaki shouted

"Under Lelouch vi Britannia" Zero then took a deep breath, " Lelouch vi Briantai is alive"

"Lelouch is alive, he's really alive" Kallen said to herself in disbelief

Kallen did not notice it but tears were steaming down her face.

* * *

**Knightmare Frames**

**Yami**

General characteristics

* Height: 4.58 meters

* Weight: 8.13 metric tons

* Color: Black

* Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

* Harken Booster × 3 (2 on the shoulders and 1 in the arm)

* Landspinner Propulsion System

* Cockpit Ejection System

* Blaze Luminous System

* Negative Wave Shielding

* Energy Wing propulsion system

Armament

* 1x Left arm-inbuilt Armor-piercing Bombardment-type Negative Wave Emitter

* 2x Shoulder-mounted Master Vibration Harkens (MVH)

* 1x Arm-mounted Master Vibration Harken (MVH)

* 2x Maser Vibration Swords (MVS) (Katana type)

* 1x Back-mounted 12-tube Missile Launchers (alternatively loaded with Gefjun Net Unit × 12 or chaff smoke bombs)

**Ababadon **

General characteristics

* Height: 4.81 meters

* Weight: 10.26 metric tones

* Color: Purple

* Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

* Factsphere Sensor

* Landspinner Propulsion system

* Blaze Luminous System

* Negative Wave Shielding

* Energy Wing propulsion system

Armament

* 4x Shoulder-mounted Hadron Cannons ("twin set") (before "unfolding" and merging together to form the 'Stark Hadron Cannon')

* Miniature Proximity Missile Launchers (mounted on its wrists, top part of its chest, hips, and the bottom parts of its legs)

* 1x Maser Vibration Axe (MVA)

**Shen Long **

General characteristics

* Height: 4.62 meters

* Weight: 9.33 metric tons

* Color: Dark Blue

* Power Source:Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

* Blaze Luminous System

* Energy Wing propulsion system

* Landspinner propulsion system

* Cockpit Ejection System

Armament

* 2x Electrified Wrist-mounted Slash Harkens (retractable) (can double as flails, as well as shields)

* 1x Chest-mounted Baryon Cannon (天愕覇王重粒子砲, _Tengaku Haoh Juuryushi Hou_, lit. _Heavenly Frightening Overlord Heavy Particle Cannon_)

* 2x Master Vibration Sword

**Sher Zi**

General characteristics

▪ Height: 4.60 meters

▪ Weight: 8.90 metric tones

▪ Color: Blue

▪ Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

▪ Cockpit Ejection System

▪ Factsphere sensor

▪ Landspinner propulsion system

▪ Energy Wing propulsion system

Armament

▪ 2x Maser Vibration Swords (MVS)

▪ 2x Elbow-mounted Stun Tonfas

▪ 2x Wrist-Mounted Slash Harkens

* * *

**Author Note: OK so the Knightmares first off let me explain, it has in fact been ten years since the end so why are they not that advance well there are 2 reasons, the first is the world has been in peace and thus have not had a huge need for Knightmare development, the 2nd will be expanded on in the next chapter and will explain why Lelouch's forces have such better Knightmares. Next up is the Negative Wave Emitter. So what is it? Yo can think of it as a radiant wave surger that infects other Knightmares, what it does is it destroys the Knightmare releasing 'Negative Energy' and infecting other Knightmare it touches unless they have Negative Wave Shielding . **

**Edit: 'Negative Energy' is not the same as it is in the real world,  
**


End file.
